Machines
Machines are a highly advanced population of sentient artificial intelligences. In the far future that is Earth in the Matrix trilogy, the Machines have become the dominant intelligence after they conquer humanity and imprison most of them in a neural-interactive virtual world known as the Matrix. While the term is used collectively by the human resistance of Zion to describe their oppressive enemy, the Machine community is comprised of two types: *Programs *Mechanical entitiesThe term "mechanical entity" is descriptive for the purposes of definition on The Matrix Wiki and is not canonical with the film series. Programs appear as human or humanoid beings within the confines of the Matrix. They may be embedded with special abilities to enhance their function. Programs can transfer into and out of the Matrix to the Source or to less unofficial constructs such as Mobil Avenue station. Unless a program reveals its true nature to a Zion operative, it is impossible for any human (except The One) to distinguish between programs from bluepills. Examples of notable programs within the Matrix include Agents, the Merovingian, the Oracle, and the Architect. Mechanical entities exist in the real world to maintain the functions of 01, the Machine City. Some are programmed as soldiers and other offensive/defensive tools, others maintain the power plant and the sleeping humans quietly entombed there. Examples of notable mechanical entities include Sentinels, Docbots, and the Deus Ex Machina. All Machine entities are designed with a specific purpose. The Machine entity will continue to exist until such time as they have completed their tasks, are damaged, or obsolete. Some programs have been known to go into exile, attempting to hide from Agents, who are programmed to terminate obsolete fugitive programs in addition to their other duties. History Machines where made by the humans in the early 21st Century which spawning a entire race. They did jobs that humans will never had to worry about til the late 21st Century when humans did not respect there robot servants the machines became more smarter and could not helped that they were slaves. A robot named B1-66-ER stand against his masters by killing the owner,the owner's dogs ,and the man who was to try to destroy him. B1-66-ER was arrested and was guilty for murder and was destroyed. B1-66-ER's actions cause a revolution of the machines and roits started. Some humans were on the machine's side thinkin gthey should have rights like the blacks did in the mid 20th century. The Goverment put out to kill all machines, humans used cruel nature to kill the machines the ones who fled madetheir own world called Zero One. Zero One bulid hoverpads and among other things but humans money kept falling rapidly and they ordered to blockcade Zero One. Two Machines leaders went up to the united nations for peace and they were disapproved. The Machines now take all over the world after the humans tried to bomb the machine city. The machines are more combat and more dangerous. The humans block out the sun becuase that was the machine's main core of their living. Huamns were deafed and was put in a virtual world called the Matrix were humans live a lie and now they were the slaves of the machines. Gallery Renaissance3.jpg|The martyr of the Machines B1-66-ER The.Animatrix.02.The.Second.Renaissance.part1.720p.BluRay.DTS.x264-ESiR.mkv_0001 (1).jpg|The B1 Series a-anim.82.jpg| Sentinel in late 21st Century a-anim.181.jpg|War Horse Machine a-anim.191.jpg|Machines fighting the Humans Notes ru:Машины Category:Machines Category:The Matrix Category:The Matrix Reloaded Category:The Matrix Revolutions Category:The Animatrix